


Reply

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, THE KIDDIE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Yuusei thought that he doesn't have to make everything for Yusa's wish.But he has to~





	Reply

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/91441.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Yuusei layed down on the bed in his hotel room, turned on the music, then his laptop, then he logged in to his Twitter. He tweeted about what he's doing, put down his laptop for a moment, then he stretched lazily.

Last time he asked Yuudai, why they're overpaying for five rooms, if three is all they need. Drummer explained calmly, that three won't do, because he won't get any sleep and both Yusa and Yuusei won't be fully able to think. Sorao laughted mysteriously, which meant that one bed is not gonna stop him from depriving Yuudai from his sleep.

Yuusei looked at the screen. One new tweet. He clicked and laughted. Yusa tweeted him, that guitarist's blasting jpop woke him up and he was tired and really needed to sleep. Yusei laughted and replied him, that he has to thank whoever's voice was heard from his speakers at the moment.

Guitarist closed his eyes. He didn't like showing his sharp tongue since, how Jun put it, they became a couple. But sometimes he just couldn't resist.

Suddenly, he head doors open, then close. Then footsteps on the hallway. Then there was Yusa standing in his room with a face that showed... Yuusei had no idea, what this face was supposed to show.

"Know what, honey?" Yusa slowly approached his bed. "I can't sleep, so you won't sleep either."

Yuki tried to say something, but Ryohei closed his mouth with a kiss. That kind of reply was at the same time sharp and pleasant.

Well, they probably won't be able to focus on a band practice and Yuudai will get angry. And if Sorao will put his plan into work, only Jun will be able to think tomorrrow morning. And that's why you turn down the volume of your music, when your seme asks you to, because you'll never know what will come to his mind.

The end


End file.
